Fire Emblem Awakening: The new child
by Metal flash
Summary: This is my take on a official profile for a character I made up named Damien. It will contain info on him and his supports. I might add other characters I come up with in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my Fire Emblem Awakening fanfic. This story will contain information about my Oc for the game. This first chapter will be an introduction of this character. The other chapters will be some support conversations he has with other characters, enjoy.**

**Name:** **Damien**

**History: He is the future son of Fredrick from the same timeline as the other future children (except for Morgan). As a young boy, he trained either with the knights of Ylisse or with his father. His father, like the other future parents, fought against the army of Risen, with Damian helping. He escaped thanks to Fredrick, but at the cost of Fredrick`s life. His lance was found and Damian has kept it ever since. He managed to fight of a hoard of Risen after years of training, but became overpowered. Somehow, he survived the battle. He was later found by Cynthia and was taken to the other future children. He traveled back in time with them, but got cut off from them and sent elsewhere. He is the most loyal out of anyone in the army. His birthday is Febuary 14.**

**In paralogue 24, which is unlocked after Fredrick has S-supported someone and chapter 13 has been completed, Damian is fighting a hoard of Risen to protect the nearby town. He is recruited at the end of the chapter, but can be recruited earlier by talking to him with Chrom or Fredrick. **

**When talked to by Chrom:**

Not too far from them, Chrom noticed a young man in armour wealding a lance.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked, "Hold on, you`re Chrom, the new exalt of Ylisse right?" the young man asked.

"That`s right, any idea what happened here?" Chrom asked, "These things just suddenly appeared and started attacking the town" the young man replied.

"You seem capeble of fighting, do you intend to defend this town?" Chrom asked. "Yes" the young man replied.

"We intend to do the same, so let`s join forces" Chrom said. "Very well" the young man said.

**When talked to by Fredrick:**

Fredrick noticed that there was someone else fighting, a young man wealding a lance.

"Who are you?" Fredrick asked, "Well, if it isn`t the captain of the Yillsian knights sir Fredrick" the young man said.

"You know who I am?" Fredrick asked, "I wouldn`t say know, but I have heard of you." the young man replied.

"I see, do you hail from Ylisse?" Fredrick asked. "Yes I do sir" the young man replied.

"It is nice to see that other Ylissians are willing to fight. Why don`t you join us?" Fredrick suggested. "Very well" the young man replied.

**The end of the chapter:**

The young man who had helped the Sheperds approched the village elder.

"Many thanks to you young one" he said. "No problem, I can`t simply let innocent people be endangered" the young man said.

"Please, take this as a sign of our gratitude" the elder said, giving the young man an elixir. "My thanks" the young man said, taking the elixir.

As he began leaving, he was approched by Fredrick.

"You seem quite skilled, that was a good preformance back there" he said. "Many thanks sir" the young man said. Fredrick then noticed something.

"Mind if I take a look at your lance?" he asked. "Help yourself" the young man replied, holding out the lance.

Fredrick took it and began inspecting it. "Odd, it looks exactly like mine. My name is even inscribed on it" he said.

"Can you put the pieces together?" the young man asked. "I belive so, you are my future son" Fredrick replied.

"Correct" the young man said. "So then, what is your name?" Fredrick asked.

"My name is Damien" he replied. "Very well Damien, come with me. I want to see how well you can keep up with my fitness hour" Fredrick said with a smile on his face.

"Oh for the love of- I should have expected as much" Damien sighed.

**Personality: Damian is serious like his father, but also envies optimistic or energetic people. He can speak either formally (like Fredrick, Virion and Maribelle) or casually (like everyone else). He speaks formally when he doesn`t know them (the only exception being his parents and sibling if he has one) using titles like sir/milord or lady/milady. Once he gets to know them he uses their name without the title (except for Chrom, Lissa, Owain, Chrom`s wife and Lucina because they`re royalty). Despite having the potential to become as great of a knight as Fredrick, he doubts himself and his skills. He isn`t as sceptic as his father, though he does warm up to people slowly. At first he didn`t want to know his parents since they could die again, but eventually he talks with them normally. He likes to buy gifts for others, regardless of their social standing like a spearhead for Fredrick, a pendant for his mother, a tome for Morgan and the Avatar or makeup for Severa. He is rather direct, making him seem kind off insensitive. In contrast, when royalty is involved he seems rather paranoid of what he is saying and always adresses them by titles. He is described by Inigo as "the strong silent type" and unbeknownst to him is popular among girls. His supports with Lucina reveal that he trained a lot with her and Owain and also, similarly to Fredrick, acted as their body guard, but gave them plenty of space and only protected them when neccecary.**

**Romantic supports:**

**Severa (can be his sister), Lucina, Morgan (female), Noire (can be his sister), Nah (can be his sister), Avatar (female, can be his mother), Cynthia (can be his sister) and Kjelle (can be his sister).**

**Normal supports:**

**Fredrick, his mother, Avatar (male) Owain (can be his brother),**** Morgan (male, only if he is his brother or son), Inigo (can be his brother) Brady (only if he is his brother), Yarne (only if he is his brother), Laurent (only if he is his brother) and Gerome (only if he is his brother). **

**Confession quote: If you`re willing to put up with me, I`ll gladly stay by your side until breath leaves my body.**

**Damian-The knight in the shadows:**

**After the fall of Grima, Damian would check up on the knights of Ylisse from time to time. Few knew why, though some sepculated it was to see how the new recruits were doing. **


	2. Chapter 2: Damien and Cynthia

**C-support:**

"I am Cynthia, vanquisher of all evil in the land. Not bad, but should I say it during the entrance into battle or after the enemy is dead?" Cynthia wondered.

"Lady Cynthia, may I have a word?" Damian asked.

"Please just call me Cynthia and yes you may" Cynthia said.

"Very well…Cynthia. Here you go" Damian said, handing her something.

"You got me flowers, why?" Cynthia asked.

"It`s just something I like to do, plus it seemed like you enjoyed doing flower fortunes" Damian replied.

"Thanks" Cynthia said.

"No problem" Damian replied.

"Well I gotta go, I promised mom to read a book with her. See ya later" Cynthia said while bouncing off.

"See you later…She`s energetic, that`s for sure" he mumbled to himself.

**B-support:**

"Just where could it be?" Cynthia asked.

"Hey Cynthia" Damian said.

"Wait, no titles?" Cynthia asked.

"We`re friends right? Then I don`t need to use titles, unless you want me to" Damian replied.

"Okay, and Cynthia is fine…hmmm" Cynthia said.

"Something on your mind?" Damian asked.

"Well yes…but you have to promise to not tell anyone" Cynthia said.

"I promise to not tell anyone: knight`s honor" Damian said, holding a hand across his chest.

"Right, I kinda lost my Pegasus while taking a walk" Cynthia said.

"You mean this one?" Damian asked and shows Cynthia a pegasus.

"Yes that one, but where did you find it?" Cynthia asked.

"I was training and it came to me, it was kind of dusty so I washed it" Damian replied.

"Aw thanks you`re the best" Cynthia said and hugged him.

"C-Can`t breathe…crushing…ribs" Damian said.

"Now with my trusty steed I shall conquer all my foes! Heh not to bad, see ya later Daimain" Cythia said and left.

"Just how does she hug so tight? Those hugs could break anyone. Maybe…wait, what am I thinking? She would get killed" Damian scolded himself for thinking thoughts like that.

**A-support:**

Cynthia walked over to the stalls and stopped near her pegasus. "You feeling better now girl?" she asked. The pegasus let out a happy screech in response. Cynthia smiled and patted it on the head. "That`s good to hear" she said. Damien, who was passing by, heard this little talk and walked over to them.

"I see you are watching over your steed" Damien said. Cynthia turned towards him.

"Yup, gotta make sure I don`t lose her again" Cynthia said. "Hey, want to ride it?" she asked.

"I`ll pass, but thanks for the offer" Damien replied.

"Alright then, I`m going ahead to see if there`s any enemies there" Cynthia said.

"Right, be carefull" Damien said. Cynthia nodded, mounted her pegasus and flew off .

A few hours later, Cynthia came back and landed near the stalls. Damien was still there, standing in the same place he did when she left.

"Have you been standing here the whole time?" Cynthia asked. At the question Damien`s eyes darted around a bit.

"Um...yes. I was asked to wait here for you by your mother" he replied.

"Okay, sounds like something mother would say. Now I just need to-" as she tired to walk she tripped "Woah!". She never hit the ground, however, as Damien was able to catch her.

"You okay Cynthia?" he asked. He then realised that he was still holding her. He quickly straighned himself up and helped Cynthia stand up straight. "M-My apologies" he said.

"It`s okay, thanks by the way" Cynthia said, smiling at him.

"No problem" Damien said, Cynthia then skipped of.

**S-support:**

Damian went over to Cynthia and asked, "Cynthia, may I have a word?".

"Oh, hi Damian. Sure, what`s on your mind?" she replied. Damien took a deep breath.

"There`s something I need to tell you" he said.

"Oh, well then fire away" Cynthia said.

"You have been in my thoughts for some time now. At first I didn`t understand why this was, but now I know. To me you aren`t just a friend or ally, you`re someone I hold dear" Damien said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Cynthia asked.

"I`m trying to say...that I-I love you" Damien said with a blush on his face. "You allways try to be heroic, no matter how many times you fail. You give so much of yourself for others. In a way, you...you are my hero...Gods I`m terribe at this." he finished and face palmed.

"Damien, I`m glad you said that" Cynthia said. Damien gave her a confused look. "I love you to, I have for a while now" she explained.

"I wish I would have known sooner, then I could have bought you a ring" Damien said.

"It`s okay, I don`t need a ring. All I need is for you to promise that we will stay together forever" Cynthia said.

"Then I promise to stay by your side untill I die" Damien said.

Damian and Cynthia:

**After the fall of Grima Damian went on a journey with Cynthia. Their heroic entrances made sure the couples` precence was known.**


	3. Chapter 3: Damien and Fredrick (father)

**C-support:**

Fredrick walked over to his future son and said, "Hello Damien".

"Oh, hello father" Damien said, noticing his father of this time.

"I was wondering, what was I like in the future?" Fredrick asked.

"Not much different from how you are now. Although, mother would know better than me as she was always closer to you then me. Asking you to sweep her of her feet and ride into the horizon" Damien replied.

"C-come now, I`m sure she would never say something so embarrassing" Fredrick said while blushing. "Anyway, how was my training?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"As strict as in this time, not for the weak willed" Damien replied.

"I see, how did I die exactly? Just so I`m aware" Fredrick asked.

Damien sighed, painful memories returning, "Sorry, but I can`t tell you. I can however give you this" he said as he handed Fredrick a spearhead.

"This is very well crafted, thank you Damien" Fredrick said.

"No problem father" Damien said and left.

**B-support:**

Damien was using a piece of cloth to clean and polish the weapons of the Shepards, "Well, that`s all of them. Except for the Falchions, but I`m not worthy to touch such sacred swords" he said to himself.

"So I was right", Damien turned towards the voice and it turned out to be Fredrick.

"You were right about what?" Damien asked.

"About you being the one who made sure our weapons are in the best shape they could be. We all are very grateful for this" Fredrick said, giving his son a sincere smile.

"Thank you, but I hardly deserve such praise. I`m only doing what I can to help" Damien replied.

"How about a sparring match? You must keep yourself in shape after all" Fredrick suggested. Damien scratched his chin in thought.

"Allright, if you insist." Damien replied. He picked up a lance and tossed it to Fredrick, who caught it easily. To his surprise Damien picked up a sword and took a stance. "When ever you`re ready" he said. While Damien was able to parry many of Fredrick`s strikes, Fredrick still had the upperhand. After a few hours, they stopped. "*pant* I yeild, you win father" Damien admited exuasted.

"That was very impressive, but why did you use a sword instead of a lance?" Fredrick asked.

"Well you never know what might happen, so I want to be able to still protect others, even if a lance is out of reach" Damien replied.

"I see" Fredrick said, "Prehaps we should do this more often, spar I mean" he suggested.

"I wouldn`t mind, but mother might" Damien said.

**A-support:**

Damien was sitting by the campfire, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was night-time and he was on night guard, he volunteered as he couldn`t sleep.

"You enjoy fires as much I do?" Fredrick asked.

"Not really, just enjoying the peace and quiet" Damien replied.

"I have noticed that you kept your distance from me, any particular reason?" Fredrick asked.

"...No" Damien replied. Fredrick only shock his head.

"You`re a terrible liar, even I can tell" he said sternly. "I will not force you to tell me if you don`t want to" he added.

"No, I need to get this of my chest, no matter how much it hurts me" Damien protested.

"Very well then, proceed as you wish" Fredrick said. Damien took a deep breath.

"The reason is...I feel guilty about your death. Even though I now know that it wouldn`t have made a difference, it still feels like it could have gone differently if I had not taken so much of your time. When I remembered that, I realised that the safest way to help would be from a distance. I refuse to get in your way again" Damien explained. Fredrick took a few moments to degiest his son`s words, he then placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Damien to look over at him.

"The way I see it, the future me wouldn`t want you to doubt yourself like this. You have more potential then you realise, one day you may become a knight even greater then me. My point is, you can`t nor will you ever get in my way" Fredrick said.

"You mean it?" Damien asked.

"Of course, now get back on your feet. A knight such as yourself has no place on the ground" Fredrick said. Damien chuckled to himself.

"Right, thank you father" Damien said, regaining his composure.

"Anything for family" Fredrick said.


	4. Chapter 4: Damien and Lissa (mother)

**C-support:**

Lissa walked over to her future son, "Hey Damien" she said. Damien turned around and faced his mother.

"Hello mother, anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Actually yes" Lissa replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me. You know, have some mother-son time" she explained.

Damien thought about it for a few minutes, "You know what, why not? I`d appreciate some time with you after all" he said.

"Great, then let`s go" Lissa said, grabbing her son`s arm and dragging him along. "We`re going to have so much fun" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I`m sure" Damien said.

**B-support:**

Lissa and Damien carried a bunch of bags and dropped them of outside Lissa`s tent.

"Man that was fun" Lissa said, "They had everything in that town, cloths, weapons and elixirs". She then looked at her son, looking at him from head to tow.

"Something wrong mother?" Damien asked in a confused tone.

"No it`s just, you look so much like your father" Lissa replied, "No wonder all the girls were swooning when they saw you in that town, you`re just so handsome".

Damien`s eyes widened in surprise, "T-That`s absurd" he said, "No one would ever be interested in me".

"Really now?" Lissa asked and cocked an eyebrow at him, "I bet even Lucina could agree with me on that" she said while smirking.

At this statement, Damien`s face turned a deep shade of red, "I don`t have to put up with this!" he said and began stomping away.

Lissa giggled after he was out of sight, "Finally I got to see him be something other than a tough guy" she said.

**A-support:**

Damien walked around the camp, looking for Lissa. "Where is she?" he asked, "There she is" he found her and went over to her. "Mother" he said, trying to catch her attention.

"Oh hi Damien" Lissa said after turning towards him, "Need anything?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to give you something" Damien replied, giving her a little box.

"Oh, thanks honey" Lissa said, taking the box in his hands. She opened it and found, "Wow, a pendant! So you did buy something in that town. But what`s it for?" she asked.

"I just thought I`d buy you something. You can keep a picture of someone dear to you in it" Damien replied.

"Ah that`s so sweet of you dear. Come here" Lissa said and began hugging Damien.

"H-Hey don`t hug…so tight" he complained, but she didn`t listen and continued until she finally let go.

"Just so you know, if you need anything just tell me" Lissa said. Damien however didn`t reply. "Damien, you okay honey?" Lissa asked, getting worried by how queit he was. A small smile formed on Damien`s face.

"I`m fine mother, it`s just...it had been so long since you have hugged me. It felt...nice" he explained. Lissa then sighed in relief.

"Phew, glad to hear that you`re alright" she said. "...Sorry, I must have brought back some terrible memories" she apologized.

"No, it`s fine" Damien said, causing Lissa to smile. "Just so you know, even if we are from different times, we are still family" he added.

"Of course" Lissa said.


	5. Chapter 5: Damien and Inigo

**C-support:**

Inigo sighed to himself, "Another day, another rejection. I just hope Damien doesn`t find out…" he was then interrupted.

"Find out about what?" Damien asked.

"Oh, hi Damien. Nothing special" Inigo replied.

"Really, because I could have sworn that I saw you flirting with my mother" Damien said.

**(Note: This part of the support depends on who Damien`s mother is, I`m using Cordelia in this example.)**

"Well, I was talking with this red haired beauty who was with her Pegasus" Inigo said.

"Was her name Cordelia by any chance?" Damien asked.

"Yes and man, she was…oh crap" Inigo realized his mistake when Damien narrowed his eyes, "I`m sorry, I`ll make it up to you. I`ll do anything just please don`t kill me" he quickly said.

Damien scratched his chin in thought, "Very well, you have to go through my training regime" he said.

"What, but I…alright fine" Inigo said, giving up.

"Now give me one hundred push-ups!" Damien shouted.

**B-support:**

Damien walked over to Inigo with a concoction in his hand, "Here you go" he said, handing Inigo the item.

"Thanks. You`re not as strict as your dad" Inigo pointed out while still panting.

"Yes, well Inigo I don`t see the point of pushing others so hard" Damien stated.

"Wait, I don`t get any title like everyone else?" Inigo asked.

"We are friends right? Then I don`t see any reason to use titles" Damien simply replied.

"I see, so I`m friends with the strong and silent Damien. Maybe now the girls will notice me more" Inigo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Damien asked in a confused tone.

"All the girls all fawning over you whenever they see you" Inigo replied, "If you don`t believe me then come with me to the nearby town" he added.

"Very well then, lead the way" Damien said and Inigo lead him to a town nearby.

**A-support:**

Inigo and Damien had returned from the town they had visited.

"Well, I stand corrected" Damien said, surprised that his blue haired friend had been right.

"I told you, all the girls swarmed you once they saw you" Inigo said, "None of them even gave me a second glance *sniff*".

"Hey now, don`t cry" Damien said, trying to comfort his friend.

"What`s wrong with me then? Why didn`t any of them try to talk to me?" Inigo asked, on the verge of tears.

"There`s nothing wrong with you" Damien replied, "They`re most likely just sick of your constant flirting. You should try to show them some of your dancing instead" he said.

Inigo`s face then turned a bright shade of red, "I-I don`t think that`s a good idea" he said in a nervous tone.

"You're a great dancer Inigo, there`s no need to be embarrassed" Damien assured Inigo.

Inigo`s eyes widened, "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes my friend, I think so. It would be a shame to not let others see your talent" Damien replied with an assuring smile on his face.

"Thank you Damien, I`ll try that, Maybe I`ll get a date that way" Inigo said.

"Right, just don`t get ahead of yourself" Damien said.

"Heh heh, sure thing. Let`s go then" Inigo said.

"Wait what?" Damien asked.

"You will accompany me. I need someone to convince them to SEE me dancing after all" Inigo explained.

"Fair enough, let`s go" Damien said.


	6. Chapter 6: Damien and Morgan (female)

**C-support:**

Morgan was looking through some strategy books her father, Robin, had given her, "Interesting" she mumbled.

"Excuse me Lady Morgan" a voice called out. Morgan then turned around and noticed Damien standing near the entrance to her tent.

"Hey Damien, what is it?" she asked, closing her book.

"Dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for you" Damien replied.

"Okay then, I`ll be right there" Morgan said, jumping out of the chair she sat on.

"Just how can you be so cheerful without your memory?" Damien asked with a slight smile.

"Well, when you have no memory every experience is brand new" Morgan replied, "Still, it does worry me that I can`t remember anything that doesn`t involve my father. But that`ll have to wait, I`m starving". And with that, she ran off.

"She sure is energetic" Damien said to himself and began following her to the food tent.

**B-support:**

Damien walked towards Morgan with something under his arm. "Morgan" he called out.

Morgan turned around, "Hey Damien" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Here, I have something for you" Damien said, handing her something.

"A strategy book, from father I assume?" Morgan asked.

Damien said, "No, it`s from me. I thought that I could try to help you with achieving your dream" in reply.

"Oh thanks" Morgan said and grabbed the book and smiled at Damien.

"No problem, just try to get some sleep" Damien said.

"Will do" Morgan said.

A few hours had passed and Morgan was sitting by her desk, her head on her hand. "Just a little more now, but *yawn* so…sleepy" she mumbled. Damien then walked into the tent and stopped beside her desk, noticing how she was practically half-asleep.

"Are you okay? You look really tired, you should rest" Damien said. Morgan then turned towards him.

"No I`ll be…fine" she said sleepily and then fell towards him, losing consciousness. Luckily, he caught her and held her in his arms.

"You okay Morgan? Um Morgan?" he asked. In response she put her hands on his chest, placed her head on her hands and mumbled something he didn`t hear. His face then lit up as he noticed what he was doing, "Oh crap" he said.

"What do I do now? If I move I`ll wake her up, but I can`t keep holding her like this or people might get the wrong idea. I guess I have no choice" he sighed and just stood there, holding the young tactician in his arms.

The next day arrived and Morgan slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around before looking up.

"Hey" Damien said giving her an awkward smile and let go, causing her jump back with a red tint on her face.

"I-I`m sorry Damien, I didn`t mean to. Wait what happened?" Morgan asked.

"You collapsed out of fatigue and landed on me" Damien replied. He then slapped himself in the face for saying that out-loud.

"Oh, I see" Morgan said, calming down somewhat, "Let`s not tell this to the others okay?" she said.

"Right" Damien said.

**A-support:**

Damien was walking around the camp to see how everyone were doing. "That last battle was exhausting for everyone it seems, even father" he said to himself. "Woah!" he said in surprise as someone covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" a familiar, cheerful voice asked.

"Morgan?" a confused Damien answered.

"Bingo" Morgan said and put away her hands, letting her brown haired friend see again. Damien turned around to face her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh come on, it was just so fun. No need to get angry" Morgan said with a innocent tone.

"Even so we`re at war, an enemy can jump out at a moment`s notice and…" he started, but was cut off by Morgan.

"I know, but that doesn`t mean we can`t have fun. Come on, live a little" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Damien asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you don`t know what that means?" Morgan asked back confused.

"I`m afraid not" Damien replied, "I`ve never heard the expression "live a little" before now" he then lightly shrugged. Morgan only shock her head.

"Well you can start by playing hide and seek with me. You…do know how to play hide and seek right?" she asked.

"Yes" Damien simply replied, "You hide and I try to find you".

"Yup, count to thirty and I`ll hide" Morgan said, Damien turned around and began counting.

"One, two, three…", meanwhile Morgan ran to find a hiding place.

**S-support:**

Morgan walked over to Damien, "Hey Damien" she said to catch his attention.

"Hello Morgan, need anything?" Damien asked. Morgan looked down and blushed lightly.

"W-What am I to you?" she asked. Damien tilted his head at the question but answered regardless.

"You`re a good friend and ally" Damien replied.

"I…see" Morgan said, slightly disappointed. She tried to hide it, but the disappointment in her voice was evident.

"Something wrong?" Damien asked.

"No, it`s nothing" Morgan replied while shaking her head. "I just wanted to say thanks" she said while blushing and looking to the side.

"For what?" Damien asked.

"For helping me study to become a great tactician and for… giving me some time to rest" Morgan replied.

"All in a day`s work" Damien said with a smile on his face. Morgan just stared at him, before sighing.

"It`s amazing just how thick you can be" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked confused.

"I…really really like you" Morgan replied while blushing. "You`re just so nice and hard working. Sure you can be hopelessly dense sometimes, but that just makes you even cuter in my eyes". Damien stared at her before averting his eyes. "Damien, are you-" she was cut of by Damien grabbing her hand.

"I-I love you too Morgan. I love how cheerful you are, somehow it makes me happy...gods I am terrible at this" he said.

"Hey, it`s the thought that counts and you can be really sweet if you try you know" Morgan said, smiling cheerfully at him. "That reminds me, just imagine all the fun we can have now that we`re together" she pointed out.

"At least there`s that, besides if you are happy then I`m happy" Damien said. "Just know that I won`t pull any punches for you when it comes to training just because we`re together" he added. This caused Morgan to frown.

"Aw, come on" she said.

"Don`t worry, I won`t go to the same extremes as my father" Damien assured her.

"Alright, I guess that`s fair" Morgan replied.

**Ending: Damien and Morgan**

**After the fall of Grima, Damien went on a journey with Morgan. While Morgan`s memory never returned, she didn`t seem to miss it and the two of them lived out their days most happily.**


	7. Chapter 7: Damien and Owain

**C-support:**

"What`s this sensation? Blood...boling!" Owain said. This caused Damien to run to him.

"Lord Owain, what`s the matter?" he asked.

"Ah Damien, just the person I wanted to see. My sword hand hungers for battle with a skilled opponent and you, my friend, fit perfectly. Let`s test the might of our weapons in a duel!" Owain replied.

"Oh um…yes my lord" Damien said, though he didn`t sound too sure. He ran to fetch a pair of practice blades.

The sparring match was fairly one sided, as Owain was the better sword wielder, but it was still an intense match.

"As I expected, you were the opponent my sword hand craved" Owain said proudly.

"Glad I could be of service milord" Damien said, bowing politely.

"There is no need for such titles friend, we`re comrades in arms and shall speak to each other as equals" Owain stated. "Now then, I`m off. Duty calls!" he shouted as he ran out the tent, leaving Damien by himself.

**B-support:**

Damien was in the armory, checking the condition of the weapons of the Shepherds. "Looks fine, good. That means that we won`t have to worry about that" he told himself.

"Ho there Damien!" Owain shouted, causing the brown haired knight to turn towards him.

"What is it Owain?" Damien asked.

"So, you finally consider me an equal?" Owain asked.

"I always considered you an equal" Damien replied.

"Ah, I see. Then why did you always use titles?" Owain asked.

"It was…my own paranoia" Damien replied. "My father always used titles to address royalty and taught me to do the same. I assumed that it would be disrespectful to address you as otherwise. As such, I made it a hobby of mine to always address royalty, such as yourself, by titles" he explained.

"I see, well you do not need to give me titles anymore" Owain assured him.

"Right" Damien said. "That sparring session we had the other day, reminds me of our sparring sessions in the past" he stated.

"Heh, same here. That battle was one of many to rival our parents, of course you still have the upper hand. I guess my training has been insufficient" Owain said.

"I would not bet on that" Damien said, "Yes, I had been training with the sword, but you still had me beaten. You are a master with the blade".

"Right, but even so I wouldn`t be able to outlast you" Owain said. "By the way, have you thought of a name for your weapon yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, no" Damien said. "Have a nice day Owain" and with that he left.

"Same to you Damien. Now then, which name would suit this blade?" Owain asked himself while inspecting a sword.

**A-support:**

"That will be a large bullion please" an Anna said. Damien placed one on the desk.

"Here you go" he said. Anna`s face lit up and she grabbed the bullion without hesitation.

"Thank you~" she said in a happy sing-song tone. "Drop by again sometime" she added. Damien took the item and left.

"Either I`m the luckiest or the stupidest man alive. Still, for a friend it`s worth it" Damien said to himself.

"Now, what shall this weapon be named?" Owain asked himself as he looked at a lance.

"Owain" Damien said to make his presence known. Owain turned towards him.

"Ah Damien, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give you something" Damien replied. He then pulled out the ware he bought, causing Owain to gasp..

"Th-th-that`s" he stammered.

"Yep, it`s Mistoltainn, the blade you`ve been searching for" Damien said.

"B-but how, how did you find it?" Owain asked.

"It`s kind of funny, I found it on sale not too long ago" Damien replied. "It is yours now milord" he added while bowing and holding out the sword. Owain took it and just stared at it, not believing that he was holding.

"Many thanks Damien. I can feel it`s legendary power coursing through me!" he shouted. "Now then, let`s make a vow".

"A vow, to what?" Damien asked.

"A vow to one day have a battle to rival even the battles in the legends of old. Once I have mastered this legendary weapon, the battles ahead will become ones that will be remembered for many years to come. I want you to be my opponent for the first battle" Owain explained.

"Very well my friend, you have my word. I shall continue to train for when that day comes" Damien said. "Our battle will be the most intense one of your life, I can promise you that" he added.

"Heh, I can`t wait" Owain said.

**Note: Sorry if Owain seemed a little OOC in this one. It was fun, but hard to write his character. **


	8. Chapter 8: Damien and Noire

**C-support:**

Noire was walking around camp, before spotting Damien and walking over to him. "Um Damien?" she asked nervously. He turned to face her.

"Ah, lady Noire" Damien said.

"I-I was wondering, how was things before you met with us?" Noire asked.

"Things were fairly normal" Damien replied, "You alright? You look pale" Damien asked.

"I`m fine, I just need to catch my breath" Noire replied. "How can you still stand after that "fitness hour" your father put us through?" she asked.

"That is not much compared to how he trained me on my own" Damien replied. "Well, it WAS hard at first, but once I started training on my own it became easier. That is until he found out about it, then he began upping the training".

Noire tried to say something, but Damien simply continued talking.

"That was when the training became harder, for me anyway. Not that it wasn`t hard before, but it got even harder. What was worse, was that he only seemed to do this to me".

"*mumble* Shut up" Noire said quietly.

"Huh, what did you say?" Damien asked.

"SHUT UP YOU INCOLENT FOOL!" Noire shouted, catching Damien off guard.

"Woah! What in blazes?" he asked.

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU BRAG ABOUT HOW YOU`VE HAD IT ROUGH! ALL OF US KIDS FROM THE FUTURE HAVE HAD IT ROUGH!" Noire shouted. She then stomped off.

"She has a point" Damien mumbled to himself.

**B-support:**

Noire was standing by herself in her tent while sighing. After a while, Damien walked into the tent.

"Excuse me" he said.

"Ep! Oh, hi Damien" Noire said.

"Sorry, I didn`t mean to startle you" Damien said.

"No it`s fine" Noire assured him.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for my rambling earlier. If you hadn`t stopped me, who knows how long I could`ve rambled" Damien said. "By the way, what was that anyway?" he asked.

"That was my inner demon" Noire replied. "My mother gave me a special talisman do deal with my cowardness".

"I see" Damien said. "I forgot who your mother is" he added.

"Well you can get caught up in your own ego at times" Noire stated.

"It`s sad, but true" Damien said.

"Just try to be more careful out in the battle field. You could get killed" Noire said.

"Right, I know that much" Damien said. "But I suppose listening to others advice couldn`t hurt" he added.

"Man, sometimes you can be a handful" Noire mumbled.

**A-support: **

Damien woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"You`re in the nursing tent" someone replied. Damien looked up to find it was Noire.

"How did I get here?" Damien asked.

"I dragged you here" Noire asked. "You were just lying on the ground near the training ground so I decided to take you here". Damien stood up.

"I`m sorry, it must have been tiring to drag me all the way here" he said while bowing apologetically.

"It`s nothing really, I just don`t want to lose anyone else" Noire assured him.

"It`s good to know that we have people as caring as you in our side" Damien stated.

"I don`t know, I feel like a waste of space" Noire stated.

"None of us think you are, so you shouldn`t think so either" Damien said.

"I run away from every battle" Noire stated.

"And?" Damien asked. Noire only stared at him in confusion. "Sometimes it takes bravery to run away from a losing battle. Trust me, I learned it the hard way" he explained.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that" Noire said.

"At any rate, thank you for bringing me here" Damien said.

"You`re welcome" Noire said and then left the tent.

**S-support: **

Noire sighed to herself, glad that the fighting was over for the day.

"Hello Noire" Damien said as he entered the tent.

"Ep! Oh hi Damien. What brings you here?" Noire asked.

"Well, I have something for you" Damien replied and handed her a silver bow.

"Oh, thank you" Noire said and took the bow in her hands. "Why would you give me this?" she asked.

"It`s just something I like doing, plus now I know that you are a little more safe" Damien replied.

"Um Damien? There`s something I need to tell you" Noire stated.

"What is that?" Damien asked.

"I love you" Noire replied while blushing. "You give me courage like no one else and I want to always remain by your side".

"I would love that, I love you to after all" Damien said. "From this day on I vow to never leave your side".

"I and I vow the same, just try to stay safe for my sake okay?" Noire plead.

"I will my love…okay, that`s going to take some time to get used to" Damien stated.

"Good thing we have the rest of our lives" Noire pointed out.

**Damien and Noire:**

**After the fall of Grima, Damien went on a journey with Noire. She was said to never leave her husband`s side, afraid of what they might encounter. **


End file.
